


How it began

by ShugoRyuu



Series: 13 Days of Blackice {2014} [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 13 Days of Blackice, BlackIce, Early early blackice, M/M, Modern AU, Werewolf AU, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShugoRyuu/pseuds/ShugoRyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My work for the third day of the 13 Days of BlackIce challenge found <a href="http://kay-dabbles.tumblr.com/post/100269960571/fearking-its-that-time-to-get-spooky-what">here</a>.<br/>Prompt: Werewolves</p><p>All Jack wanted to do was have a little <b><em>fun</em></b>. Was that too much to ask for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it began

Flashing lights, the thrumming in the floor from the beat of the music, the taste of salt in the air and the smell of cologne and perfume mixing with the smells of the club. It’s a heat wave, a pulse going through the crowd, the energy on the floor, the high of a club and the freedom of just dancing to the beat.

He grins. Bleached white hair, a wild bed head look shaved close on the sides, a piercing in his lower lip, tattoos running up his arms and across his shoulders, piercings in his ears and he fits right in with this crowd. The crowd of heavy makeup, of combat boots and fishnets, of muscle shirts and layers, of bright colors and pitch blacks. Somewhere between legal and early twenties, a face that looks young and hides age makes the flashing of an ID sometimes mandatory. Especially in a new town like this one.

He had wandered through, looking for excitement, wanting that bit of adrenaline rush in his veins and the taste of exhilaration on his tongue. He felt the thumping before he saw the lit building and just like that it was decided.

Right now he wears a cocky grin, dancing on the floor, pressed up against strangers, feeling the excitement of the crowd. When they shout in response to the DJ, he joins in laughing, when the beat picks up, so does he.

There’s hands on his hips suddenly, and going along for the ride, Jack allows it with a halfway grin. He’s pulled in close and tilts his head up to see who he’s now flush against and spots tanned skin and tattooed muscles. Sweet.

It’s a gruff accented voice that sends a shiver of anticipation down his spine and he smirks up at his dance partner. The hot Aussie pulls in closer at the beat, rolls his hips, teasing and Jack rises to the challenge. He grinds back before turning around in the embrace and grins up at him from beneath messy white hair. There’s a glint in his blue eyes that makes the Aussie shiver and Jack grins. He reaches long arms up and trails them down the front of the man’s chest, just barely touching the bit of skin exposed before passing down the top of his shirt and open vest. Very muscled chest. Jack grins. This was going to be fun.

Apparently not one to be idle, the man leans forward, mouth by Jack’s ear and there’s that husky, accented voice and _oh_ that just shot down his spine.

“Name’s Bunny. You’re new here.”

Jack inclines his head to him, feeling the heat on his ear before he leans up, wrapping arms around Bunny’s neck to pull himself up just that few extra inches to whisper back into that tanned ear. “Yeah.” It’s breathy and elicits the response Jack was aiming for. “Name’s Jack. Think you can live up to that name, Bun _ny_?”

There’s an egotistical grin if Jack’s ever seen on and the answer is on Bunny’s lips as a pained howl echos outside. The club doesn’t stop, no one turns to look out the window and the music continues on as if nothing happened. Jack however, has now missed what the hot Aussie that looked to be full of fun promises has said and has dread building in the base of his spine replacing the earlier pleasure. Maybe it’s nothing. Maybe it’s just the wolves.

He plasters a fake grin on, resolutely does not look anywhere other than Bunny and keeps himself from actively listening for another howl. He’s leaning up, ghosting cold fingertips along Bunny’s neck as he contemplates ghosting his lips across that open expanse of skin right at his collar bone when the next howl comes across, and this time it’s full of bloody promises and anger.

“Something the matter?” Comes the husky voice in his ear as they move to the beat and Jack realizes that he’s paused. The third noise is more fight, snarls and growls than any kind of howl and the rest of the club continues on, even Jack’s hot Aussie, never noticing a thing. But then Jack’s always had exceptional hearing. He groans, knows he’s going to leave at some point so it better be now before anything _too_ bad happens lest he have to have guilt _again_ and rolls his eyes.

“Sorry.” There’s a perplexed look on that sharp and stubbled face and Jack grins. Such a shame. Leaning up he ghosts his lips against Bunny’s ear and whispers lows and hot, “I’ve got to go. Perhaps some other time?” Retreating shows him a turned on, annoyed and slightly betrayed expression and before the Aussie can complain Jack’s already drifting away calling out, “I look forward to seeing if you can follow through with those promises, _Bunny_.” and he’s lost in the crowd, slipping through tight bodies, and weaving with the music, searching for the back door.

It’s cold crisp air that smacks him in the face, and the noise level drops drastically as the heavy metal door smacks shut behind Jack. The crunch of snow beneath his feet and the snarling fighting increases in sound. Ugh. He runs a hand through messy locks, glances around and heads towards the woods behind the club. Maybe if he gets this done and over with quick enough, he might still be able to go back and snag that Aussie. An excuse like family matters or something.Yeah. Maybe.

Jack takes off running, he’s listening and following the breezes of the wind, following the broken branches when he comes across them and then the blood. With a groan he takes to the trees, climbing swiftly up one, thanking the forest gods or whatever that the trees are packed tightly together enough so he can easily go from tree to tree because he really doesn’t want to be on the ground and seen before he can make out the situation.

It’s a **Massive** werewolf surrounded by a pack of wolves. He looms over the rest of the wolves, towers over them, easily three times the size of the Alpha Male and his coat as black as a moonless night. There’s shiny streaks running through it and the smell of blood on the air. If he wasn’t trying to keep a low profile, Jack would have whistled because _damn that’s a massive werewolf_. It’s been ages since he saw one _that_ big, and even then, he was thinking this new kid was even bigger than him. So how the hell was he loosing?

Scenting the air left Jack with the answer and he groaned. A newblood. Great.

Well. Better get this over with now, rather than let the poor newbie get ripped to shreds. Though, from his movements, it seemed he knew _how_ to fight, he just couldn’t get his limbs to obey him. A month old perhaps? Yikes, that’s rough. He must have stumbled into this pack’s territory not knowing better and even more clueless at the body language and warning signs they threw off.

Silently and quickly, as he saw the fighting begin again, howls and snarls filling the air, he slipped off his clothing, laying them on the branch and leaving his shoes for last. Naked, shoes in his hand, Jack stalked to the end of his branch, threw the shoes behind him and when the noise distracted all the fighters, jumped, shifting mid jump into his wolf form. Landing in the middle, back to the newbie and front to the Alpha Male, he growled, hackles and tail up.

_He’s mine._ _**I** _ _will take care of him._

The Alpha Male snarled, but for the moment all his pack waited, watching their leader. _**Yours?!**_ A hash sound between a bark and growl. _Our territory. Hunting._

Jack dipped his head barely, white fur gleaming in the moon light, _New._ _Will teach him a lesson._

The Alpha Male snorted, growling and adding a series of sharp barks in. _No._ _ **I**_ _will teach him a lesson. You clearly cannot control your pack._

Jack bristled, fur standing on edge, a growl deep in his throat as the hulking mass of a werewolf stared at everything perplexed. For now Jack’s scent alone would keep him from acting too rashly, but that would only last for so long.

The Alpha Male stepped closer, looking down on Jack who was small for a wolf, skinny and riddled with old scars. _You are not fit to be an Alpha._

Jack growled low and loud. A dangerous glint in ice blue eyes as fur bristled and muscles tensed. _Are you challenging my rank?_

The Alpha Male lunged.

Flicking to the side quicker than the wolf could catch, Jack dodged, lithe body quick and nimble. He snarled at the Alpha Male, eyes burning as he lunged for him. The Alpha skidded out of the way, but not quick enough, and blood ran down his brown pelt. He howled, insulted and enraged before attacking again after a warning snarl to a Beta trying to join the fight. This was a battle between Alphas.

Dodging the charge just short of a tree, Jack jumped on top of the Alpha as he slammed head first into the tree he hadn’t seen through Jack. They rolled, snarling and growling but Jack got the upper-hand and it ended with the smaller white wolf on top of the brown Alpha male. Jack’s scarred muzzle right above the Alpha’s now barred throat.

The pack growled, lunging but Jack’s head whipped to the side and snarled at them, eyes glaring and issuing a challenge. The bewildered beast of a werewolf moves between the pack and Jack and growls, raising to his full height, ears folding back, and his growl echos around their surrounding area deep and impressive. Jack’s paw slams down on the Alpha’s throat as he tries to lung for Jack’s throat and Jack’s returning attention to him makes the Alpha’s ears fold back.

Jack snarls and leans down closer to look the Alpha eye to eye. His lips curl back in a mockery of a smile when he sees it dawn in the wolf’s mind. Ears fold back and a brown tail goes between the Alpha’s legs.

 _You know what I am._ Jack growls low, pleased. The Alpha bares his throat, a low whine pleading. _I will not kill you._ ** _This time_** _ **.**_ _Do not mess with me again. Or my pack._

Jack waits for the acknowledgement before jumping off the wolf, a far distance back and away from the snarling wolf that springs up, but the Alpha Male does not advance and instead rejoins his pack, watching them.

Turning to the massive black werewolf that was behind him Jack eyes him, mulling over how to deal with him. Better first to get out of this pack’s territory. Turning away from the massive beast and stalking away Jack barks a command at him to follow.

The massive black head jerks back, ears folding in surprise before he growls. Jack turns quicker than the werewolf can comprehend, snow kicking up at the movement and Jack pins the werewolf down with a glare. He repeats the command. The werewolf growls back, digging in his claws. Narrowed eyes because Jack was having none of this shit and Jack lunged at the massive wolf.

Gold eyes widened and the werewolf tried to jerk out of the way, but he couldn’t yet properly coordinate on four legs, he skids partially out of the way, but Jack adjusts as he goes and still barrels the wolf over with surprising strength, landing on top of the massive wolf. A paw to an exposed throat and a deep, annoyed growl.

_I do not care if you are annoyed. I do not care if you do not understand what is happening. I do not care if you don’t want to follow my orders because_ _**you will.** _ _You will follow my orders or you will die here at the mercy of these wolves. I am your Alpha. Do you understand?_

Surprise reels across the werewolf’s face at being able to understand Jack but he doesn’t agree so Jack presses a paw harder on his neck. The werewolf snarls and Jack snarls back, ears pricked forward, tail raised and he pushes down harder on the werewolf’s throat.

 _It’s insulting isn’t it? Embarrassing. It’s called submission._ _ **You submit to me.**_ _If you’ve got a problem with that, then you shouldn’t have gotten into this mess in the first place._ There’s an enraged snarl and Jack’s lips curl back. _Yeah? I know you understand me. Don’t know how I’m doing this, huh? Too bad. Don’t like being under my power? Too bad. Challenge me later. That’s how it’s done. But unless you want to challenge that whole pack again, which I wouldn’t in your state might I add, -_ Another snarl- _Then you will follow me._

Jack, now thoroughly done with all of this, jumps off and calmly begins walking away. There’s an agitation rubbing him raw under his fur and he needs to let loose some steam now because of this horrible night, but if he doesn’t get the newbie to follow him, then he’s going to die. And really, Jack was fine if they wanted to do that on their own but he figures a bite and run victim ought to at least have the basics so they have a chance. However, Jack’s done, his patience is gone and if the newbie doesn’t follow, well then that’s the newbie’s fault. He couldn’t be expected to be the world’s werewolf baby sitter. That was just **not** fun.

He’s followed by the hulking mass that is just as confused and angry but apparently sensible enough to know it would be better to not challenge a whole pack in his current state. The hulking mass catches up quickly, long legs and Jack’s slow pace more than enough for that, and he tries to trot next to Jack. The smaller white wolf snarls at him, a warning, and the large black ears prick forwards for a moment before folding back in submission and he falls back behind Jack.

When they reach the clearing Jack was aiming for, he scents the place and finds it out of jurisdiction of any specific packs of wolves. For now. Turning Jack faces the newbie. What to do with him?

Unsure of what to do, the black werewolf sits on his haunches, ears folded back, but watching Jack with intelligent gold eyes. A month old. Starting to be aware while in werewolf form. Too inexperienced and new to control it though.

Jack growls low, a groan, and paws at his face. This is going to take forever. He whines.

Immediately the massive black wolf is on him, nose sniffing and snuffling as he runs it over various parts of Jack’s smaller body before a snarl rips out of Jack’s throat. The black wolf growls back before ending it in a whine, battling against what he wants to do and what his Alpha is telling him to do. Eventually he draws back, but stays seated by Jack. His massive form is easily four times the size of Jack and he looks like a giant, fluffy black void next to the pile of snow that is Jack.

Apparently he only wanted to make sure Jack was unharmed. The old magic of pack beginning to work it’s way on Jack and the new werewolf. Growling low and soft Jack plops down on the ground and lets out a _wuff_ of air. It’s too late at the night for this. He turns a blue eye to the massive wolf beside him as it copies Jack, laying down with a loud thump of muscle against the ground and watches him.

The reality of the situation hits Jack about then. He’s in a brand new town, was just looking for some fun, came across a _**Massive, freaking HUGE**_ werewolf victim of a bite and run, found him in danger and branded him as part of his pack to save him, has to teach him how to control this form and talk and a bunch of other shite and _**now**_ the old magic of werewolf packs is settling onto them binding them until the newbie can grow strong enough to split it without killing himself.

Great. Just fucking great.

Another whine earns Jack a lick on a white ear and the glare does little to persuade the large werewolf that he should be sorry for that. He rolls his head to the side, and settles down getting comfortable. He pretends sleep until the lumbering giant of a wolf finally falls asleep. With him out, Jack paces their area, marking the clearing as theirs and setting down warnings before returning to the wolf’s side. Eying him, Jack feels exhaustion pull at him and he sinks down next to the essentially fluffy down pillow, who is apparently just as fluffy and soft as he looks, and falls to sleep with the promise of waking up before dawn to retrieve his clothing and not wake up to a confused ‘human’.

When Jack wakes, it is before dawn, but he is not where he fell asleep. No, instead he is within a cocoon of black fur, a rumbling growl of a purr trying to lull him back into sleep’s clutches. He doubts if anyone was watching that they would even be able to see a hint of his white fur amongst all of this black and tries not to laugh.


End file.
